1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a unit insertable in a truck or trailer body to convert same into a multiple conveyor having multiple hoppers and multiple conveyors for removing granular materials therefrom via spreading, unloading or dumping modes.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,297, discloses a fertilizer distributer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,008 (Re. 19,801) discloses a distributor mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,030 discloses a plural compartment apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,221 discloses a material spreading and mixing apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,894 discloses a material-spreading apparatus with interchangeable conveyor assemblies; U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,829 discloses a planting machine and size-adjustable hopper therefor.
The following discussion focuses on the problems inherent in the prior art and how this invention contributes to the solution of such prior-art problems.
The problem in the art is the need for a unit insertable in any open top or enclosed truck or trailer body to convert same into a multiple conveyor for spreading, unloading or dumping therefrom bulk granular material such as salt, sand, grain, fertilizer; and with such unit having multiple compartments and conveyors.
Since the unit can be inserted into or removed easily from a dump body or van type body and converted into a two or three hopper compartment spreader, a gain in the flexibility of use of vehicle type is realized.
On a comparable basis, the dual or triple conveyor embodiments of this invention with their respective dual or triple hopper compartments realize a loaded center of gravity that is over 8 inches lower in the case of the dual hopper than the conventional single hopper of the prior art and over 81/2 inches lower in the case of the triple hopper. Such lower loaded center of gravity improves the safety of the vehicle in two ways:
(1) During panic stops the lower center of gravity will decrease the dynamic forward weight transfer thus decreasing the front axle and brake load during such stops.
(2) A lower center of gravity will decrease the chance of roll during sharp cornering or if the vehicle's wheels go into a ditch.
Using two or three hopper compartments with their respective two or three conveyors allows for faster unloading of matrial such as for stockpiling.
The lower height of the unit compared to the prior art yields more clearance in confined areas (headroom) in both loaded and empty states.
Less power is required because a slower conveying speed can be utilized to accomplish the same result by employing two or three conveyors.
By employing the drop spread chute with its diverging vanes instead of the conventional discharge chute and spinner assembly, some $700 in savings can be realized. The drop spread chute allows the material to be evenly spread over an eight-foot wide patern. In addition, the spreading vehicle can maneuver close to parked automobiles without damaging them with a blast of material from the spinner.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problems of the prior art by providing a unit that has two hopper compartments and two conveyors, or three hopper compartments and three conveyors, that can be inserted into and removed easily from a dump body or van type body and convert same into a respective two or three hopper compartment spreader while realizing and maintaining flexibility in the use of the particular vehicle type; while realizing a lower loaded center of gravity; while permitting spreading, unloading or dumping modes by versatility in the employment of the multiple hoppers and conveyors, the size of the discharge openings for the metering gates and the conveyor speeds utilized.